


Snowy jog

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [45]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You and Mike go on a jog in the snow





	Snowy jog

“Who’s idea was it to go for a run when it was snowing?” you asked Mike breathlessly. For the most part, you could keep up with Mike. He was holding back a bit though.

Mike had been doing so well the last few months. Despite the recent stress of getting custody of Beckett. He was coming home at decent times, not drinking, spending time with the kids and was healthier physically and mentally. You admired all he had beat.

“Hey. You agreed. "Plus,” he took a big breath, “it was just flurries when we left.” Large, white snowflakes were swirling around you and Mike and as your way through the park.

Feeling a stitch in your side, you slowed your pace, then stopped. You braced your hands on your thighs and leaned over. “I’m gonna rest.” For. A minute,“ you huffed out.

Mike jogged back to you. "Hop up,” he instructed.

“A piggyback ride?” you said with a giggle.

“Wanna get home don’t you?” He said with a raised brow.

Actually, you wished you had stayed home with the kids and your Mom that had come in to visit. You nodded your head. With a little hop, you were on Mike’s back.

It took twice as long to get home, but neither of you was complaining. The snow was really coming down. The sidewalks, roads were snow-covered. It was actually beautiful. Mike set you down at the bottom of the stairs in front of your brownstone. “C'mere.” You grabbed his scarf and pulled him down for a kiss.

“What was that for?” Mike asked. A huge smile broke over his face.

“Cause I can,” you said wryly.


End file.
